The Gems: An Akatsuki Mainly Itachi Love Story
by magee99
Summary: Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, I am assigning you a new mission. You are now to find the 4 Gems. Their leader is Reina. Convince her to join Akatsuki and the rest will follow. Oh, and be careful, these are not ordinary girls. It/Oc, Ks/Oc, Dei/Oc,etc


Author's Note - This story is very mary suish and very cliché in some ways. If you do not like these kinds of stories, please do not read it and then message me complaining about such things. I gave you a warning so please do not send such messages. On another note, this story will have 5 girls of my own, and each will get a person from akatsuki, except for one, which will find a guy from some other part of naruto. Please read, it features uchiha itachi as the main romantic relationship.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto. I do on the other hand own my 5 girls in this story.

* * *

Preview: Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, I am assigning you a new mission. You are now to find the 4 Gems. Their leader is Reina. Convince her to join Akatsuki and the rest will follow. Oh, and be careful, these are not ordinary girls.

* * *

Itachi sighed as he walked down the hallway. Pein had called him and Kisame for another meeting. The Akatsuki were becoming troublesome. Pein was assigning him and Kisame a continuous amount of missions, and he was getting tired of it. The missions were all pointless and easy missions and he had no time to just go out and train anymore. He sincerely hoped this new mission Pein was giving him was going to be something worth his time.

* * *

Reina sighed as she looked at the large gates of Konoha. It was another village, one that the girls would hopefully accept. They had been traveling for years, looking for a home, but nothing seemed to please the girls. She herself had been quite content in Suna, but Tsuki was extremely uncomfortable with the lack of water there. She couldn't really blame her for not liking the village, after all she did have the water gem, but still, Reina couldn't help but wish that just once, she could make everyone happy. She turned to look at the girls and examine how they were doing. Tsuki seemed her usual bubbly self, smiling and taking everything in with her large blue eyes. Then there was Amaya, her calm but pensive brown eyes looking at the surroundings and familiarizing herself for the future. Finally, there was Katana, her sharp green eyes glaring at anything that dared to move an inch and possibly be a threat. Oh, there she goes again, she was glaring rather harshly at that poor bunny. You felt bad for the little thing, it didn't do anything! Perhaps it was time to talk to the girls. Explain to them what you were thinking. "Katana, stop glaring at the bunny, it's not going to jump us." Katana turned her sharp glare on you, but there was no threat held in them. "Now, before we enter this village, we have some things we must talk about."

* * *

Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame entered the Akatsuki hideout unenthusiastically. Neither was excited about getting a new mission, rather they just wanted to go back to searching for the Kyuubi brat. At least Naruto added some form of entertainment to their daily missions and they also had the opportunity to train while waiting for the brat to get out of the village. Their thoughts were interrupted about the missions as Pein addressed the two about their futures. "Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, I am assigning you a new mission. You are now to find the 4 Gems."

* * *

"This is our last chance guys. We have traveled throughout the whole world, gone to as many villages as we could, and none of them seemed to fit everyone's interests. Try to keep an open mind for this one, I have a feeling it will be a perfect fit!" You talked to the girls in your gentle voice, hoping to help convince them that this place was going to be great. You liked the surrounding forest and hoped to god they would all like Konoha as well. "Reina, you really think this village will be the one?" You turned to Tsuki, her big childish eyes looking up at you. Tsuki was the youngest one of your group, and she looked to you for almost everything. She was a bright girl at the age of 14 and most people liked her. She was always asking questions and willing to learn something new. "Yes Tsuki, I really do feel this village will be something special. I think here we will finally meet the type of people we have been looking for. I'm not sure why I feel so strongly about it, but I do. Now let's go!"

* * *

Itachi stared blankly at Pein. What the hell were the 4 Gems? Obviously he should have known what they were judging by the violent reaction Kisame was having. His jaw immediately dropped and he was stuttering more than you had ever heard him stutter in his life. It was pissing you off. You wanted to know what you were missing out on! Pein, sensing your frustration, continued explaining.

"Ah, Kisame, you obviously know what the Gems are, but Itachi, I am surprised you do not know? Oh well, I'll explain them to you anyway. The 4 Gems is a group of young girls that travel around the world together. Originally there were 5 gems, but one of them decided to take another path into darkness. The 5 girls are known as Reina, the gentle, Katana, the untamable, Tsuki, the child, Amaya, the thinker, and Yasuko, the demon. Each girl has a gem that allows them to control two of the major elements. Reina originally carried all the gems, but as she met these girls, she gave them each a gem as a sign of friendship. In return, each girl swore their loyalty to Reina and promised to protect her forever. They all kept this promise quite well until Yasuko tried to kill Reina in a fit of jealousy betraying their friendship. She failed of course and was almost killed in return by the other angry girls. Yasuko's location is unknown and unimportant. We are not going after her. Now the 5 Gems became the 4 Gems and they generally just travel the world going to no specific place."

Itachi looked at Pein in a sort of wonder. 'Hmmmm, so that's the 4 Gems? Just 4 girls that carry different gems that allow them to control two elements. I hope they are powerful.'

"Excuse me leader-san, how are we to recognize these girls and convince them to come with us?"

"Ah a good question Itachi. As I said before, each girl contains a gem. The elements of the gems are reflected in the girls in their looks and personality. Katana (age 16) received the fire/lightning gem. She has red hair and contains a rather, "firey" temper. She is very harsh and forceful and impossible to tame. The only one she will listen to is Reina. Tsuki (age 14), the second girl Reina discovered received the blue gem, or the water/ice gem. She has flowing blue hair and beautiful blue eyes. Tsuki is generally fun and childish, but can turn in a second and become cruel and unforgiving, just like the water in an ocean may do. Yasuko (age 16), the third girl to be rescued, is the one who left the gems. She received a black gem, or the gem of shadows and death. Yasuko has pitch black hair and dark dark eyes. Amaya (age 15) was the last girl discovered and she was given the earth/wind gem. She has pale green hair and light brown eyes. She is a generally quiet girl that thinks a lot but can become extremely loud and powerful like the wind.That is the gems. Their elements are their powers and they can use them to do some of the most amazing things ever seen."

"Hmmm, leader, you failed to mention the gem that Reina kept to herself, assuming she did if she had 5 original gems and gave out 4."

"Ah, of course, good observation Itachi. Reina did indeed keep a gem to herself. She kept the light/healing/forgiveness gem. It is reflected in Reina by her gentle personality and her forgiving attitude. She has almost bleach white hair, and sparkling grey eyes. Of course, there is a lot of speculation around Reina. Some say because she contains a gem that is healing and forgiveness, she is weak and cannot fight well at all, which would explain why the others always fight and she just observes. Others say she is the strongest of them all, and her gentle nature just prevents her from showing everyone the destruction she can cause. Either way, she is a quiet and gentle girl who is easily scared, and very well liked." f

"So we look for a group of girls that have different colored hair and personalities, win over the blondie, and take them here?"

"That is the idea Kisame. Oh and also, the girls all wear the gems on different places on their bodies. They are not little round things they just leave in their pockets. The gems are actually stuck or rather merged to the girl's skin. Katana's gem is located in the center of her chest, Tsuki's gem is on her stomach, Amaya's gem is on her wrist, Yasuko's is in the middle of her forehead, and Reina's is a small gem on the corner of her eye. Reina's gem is extremely small and it just looks like a little sparkle by the corner of her eye, so you'll probably want to look for the gems on the other girls. I'm sure that you will be able to find them with that info as how many people do you come across that have gems on their bodies like that? It is said that they are very recognizable. I do not think you will have any problems."

"Very well, we will leave immediately."

"Oh, and Itachi, they were last seen going into Konoha."

"Hn."

* * *

"Hmmmmm, so you're telling me that you want to live peacefully in this village, get a simple job and find a home? You don't want to become…say…a ninja?"

"No hokage-sama. We have simply come to find a home. We have traveled for a very long time and we were hoping that this village would be the place for us. You understand, I'm sure?"

"Hai, I understand very well Reina. You are welcome to stay here with your sisters and try to make a home. Shall I call in someone to show you around?"

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful thank you very much!"

"No problem, I'll get you Team 7. They need something new to do anyway. Plus, Naruto's great at showing people around!"

"Arigatou"

* * *

Team 7's POV

"Okay guys, we are supposed to report to the Hokage. Apparently we have a new mission to do." stated Kakashi.

Team 7 was walking through Konoha on their way to the Hokage. They had just finished training for the day.

"MEH! But Kakashi-sensei! I'm tired of doing all these stupid boring missions. Why can't we get something exciting!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto! Don't talk to sensei like that! We have to accept and do whatever missions are given to us! That is part of being a ninja! Right Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." was the simple reply.

They were arguing like they always did, nothing new. Naruto was complaining and going after Sakura, Sakura was criticizing Naruto and trying to impress Sasuke, and Sasuke was ignoring everybody and brooding in his own little world. Quite a sight indeed. The group traveled slowly to the hokages, wanting to postpone the mission as long as possible. Little did they know, this would soon become a mission that would change their lives forever, even if it was perhaps one of the shortest missions they would ever have.

* * *

"Ugh, when is this bloody team going to get here? If they don't come soon I'll show myself out and figure out the village on my own!" said Katana.

"Katana, calm down. I'm sure they'll be here soon enough." Katana's impatient nature was coming out again and you were trying to calm her down.

"Ne, ne, Reina, I wanna go. I'm tired and hungry and bored and I wanna see the village!"

"Hai, hai Tsuki, I know, just be patient, I promise if they are not here in another half hour we'll leave. Kay?"

"Mmmmm, okay!" Phew, at least you were able to calm down Tsuki. Reina was still glowering at the door, waiting for someone to come through so she could terrify them with her glare. You just hoped this team 7 would show up soon. You hated conflict. Seriously though, you wondered why nobody could ever just get along. It was so aggravating to you.

"Reina?" You turned to Amaya, hearing here ask for you.

"Yes Amaya?" you asked gently.

"The team is here." she said quietly. You turned towards the door, but saw no one there and then looked around the room. There was no one there. You turned back to Amaya a frown on your face.

"Where, I don't see anyone." you said quite confused.

"Just wait. They just entered the building. I can sense them." Amaya answered.

"Oh, I should have known. Haha. See Tsuki, Katana, I told you they'd be here soon. There was no reason to get upset." You stated.

The two turned to you and apologized. You sighed. You had to admit, you were exhausted as well. It had been a long day of traveling and you honestly didn't want anything more than to find a nice warm bed. But this team had come all the way here to show you and the girls around, so you would be nice and go with them. Just as you thought this, you heard a squeak in the door. You turned to look at it and saw the Hokage looking back at you.

"Sorry to keep you waiting so long. Team 7 I forgot has Kakashi as their sensei. He has a problem with the clock." Tsunade apologized to you guys.

"It's no problem Hokage-sama. We didn't mind the wait" You answered.

"What a load of – "Katana! Please don't talk like that! You know how I hate it!" you said quite upset. You really did hate it when she got all vile on you. Sometimes she said the most craziest things.

"How did you know I was going to say anything bad?" Katana contradicted.

"Katana, please, can we not fight?" you asked softly.

"Sorry Reina. You know how I get." she apologized reluctantly, but apologized none the less.

"No worries. I know quite well." You answered.

Then the both of you turned to the door just in time to see four people walk through each with very unique reactions to the sight of you and the girls.

* * *

Team 7 was listening to the mission Tsunade was giving them. It sounded like another boring mission to Naruto. He got to escort some people around the village, show them what it was like, and then let them off. He wanted fighting, action, adventure. How was he going to get that with a tour mission?!

"Now, these girls are very important to me, and I think they may be hiding something. I want you to watch them carefully and see if they do anything abnormal. Got it?" Tsunade asked fiercely.

"Of course Granny Tsunade! This mission will be as easy as pie!" Naruto said confidently.

"Fine then, Naruto, I'll introduce you guys to the girls now." Tsunade said in a way like she knew something they didn't. Sakura looked at Sasuke in apprehension, they both heard the tone Tsunade had when she was talking to Naruto. Now they were a little more nervous about this mission. Together Team 7 moved to the door each with different thoughts in their heads. One at a time they walked through, only to come across the most beautiful girls they had ever seen. Each reaction they had was different and unique to themselves.

* * *

Muahahaha. wait till the next chapter. You see team 7's reactions, they get to meet the gems, you get a glimpse of yasuko, and itachi and kisame set out for konoha!


End file.
